


Sprained ankle

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Miriam falls from her broom, and sprained her ankle.





	Sprained ankle

It never happened often. Usually the young witch was quite skillfull on her broom. But thanks to a misjudgement of the winds, a small bird and a rather disgracefull shriek. Miriam fell and crashed in a rather thick bush. She was fine, of course. She have had worst falls in her life, all from harsh winds to being blasted out of the sky. Pairing those crashes to this one, this one was really tame. She was totally fine... except for her very sprained ankle.  
"Miriam!" she heard a familiar voice call.   
"OH my gosh! Are you ok??" The bard asked as he crouched down next to her. She scoffed and tried to stand. "i'm fine, i just-" but stumbled and hissed at the seething pain from her ankle. She tried once more but to no avail. Kiwi, who was trying his best to help, was worried out of his mind. They needed to get home quickly so that he could treat miriams bad ankle, but there's no way she could walk right now. She could barely keep her balance even with the bards help. It was then the bard got a briliant idea.   
He knelt down next to her, while still making sure she didnt fall.  
"get on my back, i'll carry you back home."  
"what? no im fine, let me just-"   
"miriam please, you can barely stand."   
She grumbled, knowing the bard was right. She started to climb up his back and after some fumble and stumble, miriam was hoisted up on his back as he started to walk home. The walk through the fine oaken forest was quiet.  
Miriam, not knowing what to say, and kiwi focusing on getting them both home. In the end, miriam was the first to break the silence.  
"im not too heavy am i?" she asked.  
"no, your not heavy at all."  
"you sure? I can walk alright by myself."  
"yes im sure, and no you can not."  
She grumbled as she hugged him from behind. Being carried like this was kinda embarrasing, and it brought back memories from the last time she got a piggyback ride from the bard. Albeit that time was under different circumstances. With the end of the world looming over their heads, and the searing pain from where the hero had strucked her down. Painfull memories she gladly wished she could forget. The only thing she didnt want to forget about that moment, was how kiwi so effortlessly helped her. How he scolded Audrey, how he carried her down that mountain. How he hugged her. How he was not in the slightest dissapointed in her.  
Still thinking back to that moment, made her stomach flutter. She hugged him tighter and mumbled something into his neck.  
"what?" he asked.  
"i said thank you." she repeated.  
"oh, no worries! You have carried me on your broom many times before." he turned his head slightly and smiled, hoping the witch could see it.   
"not just for carrying me.. for everything. For being my friend, kiwi." she added, feeling her cheeks flush from sharing her gross emotions.  
The bard stopped walking, his mind going through what she had just said. His smile growing as his cheeks grew warmer.  
" well, then i should thank you too. "  
He said as he continued to walk again.  
Miriam looked quizzically at him.   
"What for?" she asked confused.  
"for being my friend too!"  
Miriam didnt say anything, so kiwi continued to talk. "i know i can be annoying sometimes, but no matter how many mistakes i've made, you still stuck by me to the very end. And i really appreciate that you did."  
"i appreciate that you did too. And your not annoying." she smiled as both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Simply knowing that both of them cared for each other, was enough to fill their hearts to the brim with, in miriams opinion, gross warm feelings.


End file.
